


Broken bones

by Fawkespryde



Series: Grounds for Murder (Feast your eyes) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, Violence, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: He is the gnashing teeth in the dark.And now he is free.





	Broken bones

The facility had a dark and foreboding appearance in the middle of night. It was supposedly abandoned, the outside grounds were overgrown with thorny brush and weeds. The metal sign for ‘Holy Poppy Asylum’ swayed back and forth on its hooks making a terrifying screech as it did so.

 

There were no guards stationed outside, instead there was a large notice board near the front gates that stated that the property was private.

 

There was a skidding of wood on wood as a second floor window was forced open and a form dropped out of it, hitting the ground running. The sound of bare feet on stone steps picked up as the figure ran away from the structure, ducking behind one of the stone figures. The stone figure was of a woman in a long robe holding a cross close to her chest in prayer.

 

“Where is he?” A voice bellowed from the asylum, slamming the door open and stomping down the stairs.

 

Another figure called out from the now open window. “Down the stairs. He couldn't have gone far.”

 

“Quickly, get the others!”

 

Two more men, in uniform and carrying batons joined the first man at the stairs and shone their flashlights into the darkness.

 

“Don't just stand there. Split up and find him! Don't let him get off the property.” The first man shoved his fellow guard to get them to move forward, into the brush of the front yard. “You have clearance for your level two loadouts.”

 

They split up and drew their batons, the tips giving of a light crackle as they powered up. The two men went to opposite sides of the yard, ducking around overgrown trees and carved statues. “Check the garden, I’ll keep an eye on the front gate.”

 

“Help me..” The escaped figure cried as one of the men came close to his hiding place. He was curled up and hidden behind a thick brush of thorns but the guard had seen his feet sticking out and turned to face him.

 

“Hey, it's going to be ok.” The man whispered, lowering his flashlight to the ground. He rested his baton back into his holster and came closer, raising a hand in a placating gesture. “We’re not here to hurt you. We just want to bring you back inside where it's safe.”

 

The escaped patience let out a weak sob, his bare feet pulling back into the brush with the rest of his body. “Please..” His motion was followed by another step from the guard, who then kneeled by the brush.

 

“Don't worry, we’ll take good care of you. I promise. No harm will come to-” 

 

The scared patience suddenly lunged out from the shadow and threw himself face first at the man who was still in the process of speaking. The guard just managed to raise a hand up in defence as teeth clamped around his throat. With a wet noise, the chunk of flesh was torn free and spat back out, blood following the direction of the tear and coated both men.

 

“Jacob? Anything over there?” Another guard called out in the distance, flashlight trailing over the locked fence.  The beam moved around the barbed top of the gate as if they expected the escaped patient to have climbed up the ten foot tall vertical stone wall with a metal barbed top.

 

The escaped patient held a bloodied hand over the man’s mouth, keeping his weak gurgles quiet as he took his last breath. Once the guard stopped moving, he dragged him to one of the thorny bushes and began rapidly patting him down. He retrieved the man's wallet and a ring of keys that he hastily shoved into his pockets.

 

“Jacob?” The voice asked again, sounding much closer than it had been before. They stepped next to brush but weren’t prepared for the flash of metal that came into their vision. The metal baton came across their brow with a heavy smack and brought them to their knees. “Auuggh..”

 

Another strike and the body crumpled, landing in a groaning pile on the ground. The man rolled onto his back and held his head with both hands trying to stem the bleeding from his split open face. He became aware of a heavy weight lowering onto his chest and keeping him from wiggling away from his assailant. The guard looked up into the bloodied maw of the man who was looking down at him in turn with a expression of sick glee. 

 

“Can anyone help me, I’m just a simple scientist.” The patient sobbed as he spoke, the tone coming off childlike and innocent. The tone was completely different from the look in his eyes. He looked completely aware of facilities, blue eyes glinting in twisted joy. A strange gurgle fell from his lips and his tongue smeared the blood gathered at his bottom lip.

 

The guard tried to struggle but was still stunned from the shock baton. He couldn't throw off the man currently perched on his chest like some sort of cat. “No.. please.. n-no…” His cries were cut off as the man lowered his hands to grab both sides of his head, lifting it up in a gentle caress before slamming it back onto the stone floor. 

 

“Sorry kid, I’m only here to help myself.”

 

Each strike to the hard surface drew painful noises from the defenseless guard till he was limp in the patients grip, head busted open and spilling its contents onto the floor. The putrid scent of gore filled the air and the bloodied man took a deep breath before lowering his mouth to the others neck. His teeth sunk till they met arteries and blood squelched between his lips, soaking down his chin andstaining his clothes. 

 

The patient continued to take chunks of flesh out of the man below him long, chewing and swallowing large pieces whole like a man starved in the desert. He only paused when he heard a radio go off near the door to the asylum. More guards were leaving the facility, knowing that he was now on the loose.

 

He pulled the guards jacket over his shoulders and bundled up the two batons within it, carrying them under one arm as he dug around his pockets for the stole keys. The ring jingled and he quickly saddled up to the front gate, reaching a hand through the bars to run a hand over where the keyhole was.

 

The first key he chose slid in with ease but didn't turn, even as he tried jiggling it. He quickly switched to another one and almost dropped them from how bloodied his hands were. The sounds of more guards forced him to pick up the pace and in his urgency, almost lost his grip again. He snarled and slammed a hand onto the metal bars in agitation. The third key clicked and turned perfectly, the latch opening with a small bit of rusted resistance.

 

“Fuck.. Oh fuck, Jacob is dead!” One of the guards bemoaned, his statement followed up by a bunch of curses and orders from the others.

 

“Fuck this, I’m not dying for this fucking job. Shoot to kill. You hear me? Shoot on sight.” 

 

The escaped prisoner ducked behind a bin just as the guard’s flashlight beam travelled to the door. She scanned over the entrance and seeing that it was still locked up tight, passed by and continued her patrol. Once she was a few feet away, he returned to the door, the right key now in hand. He unlocked the door and yanked it open wide enough for him to slip through. 

 

Once outside, he took off in a full sprint, caring less about the rocks as they tore up his bare feet. The grin on his face was wide, almost on the brink of insanity and his laughter filled the air as he jogged down the steep hill without a care in the world. The wind flowed through his hair and whipped around his body the further he got away from the shelter of the hill.

 

The weather was getting worse, brewing into a dark storm as if the sky itself foretold the man’s escape. There was a heavy rumble in the distant clouds and the static in the air indicated that the storm would overcome him before he got too far from the asylum. It would serve as a perfect cover, cleansing him of the evidence and disposing of his track.

 

Even the mutts they kept within the walls of the asylum wouldn’t be able to pick up his scent once the storm rolled it. It was all too convenient, his escape perfectly timed with the shift change and the worsening weather.

 

He came to the edge of the hill and overlooked the sleepy town in the distance. None of them the wiser to him overlooking it. He was free. Finally, after years of being locked away in that cursed place, he was finally set loose upon the world. A sick grin curled on his lips.

 

God help whoever finds him first.

 

***


End file.
